The Freak: Studying Sherlock Through Drabbles
by SheWhoScrawls
Summary: Mmm-hmm, the title says it all. Themes may range from humorous to angsty to fluffy, depending on how the mood/muse relationship is going. Characters may vary as well, involving some OC later on. Thank you to all my friends who helped inspire this, I'm sure you know who you are.
1. Heat Wave Horrors

_A/N: Yay, my first Sherlock fic, and it's an ongoing series! A bit late, I stepped into the big party earlier this year, after my grandparents had been talking about it for a while. Now I'm a huge fan :) Anyhow, enjoy! -SWS_

* * *

Summer was usually not a problem. Usually, as in, not this year.

It was a rare sunny day, and in the middle of an even rarer heat wave.

Many residents of London were away on country visits, or else strolling outside and enjoying the uncommonly genial weather.

But in one flat on Baker St., two men still remained, and neither of them in a very good mood, at that.

Sherlock was complaining to John about who he called 'The Bane of His Existence,' also known as Mycroft. The elder of the Holmeses had just called, and John suspected that his only motive for doing so was to further annoy Sherlock.

In truth, the border-line sociopath had been complaining to John all day, for various reasons.

Sherlock was thoroughly disgusted by the trailer for the latest Twilight movie ("Edward and Bella? Please."), he had read Donovan's comment on John's latest blog entry, and he was mad at the sun for "shining so brightly" on top of it all.

So it was that the World's Only Unofficial Private Consulting Detective (WOUPCD) was already in a foul mood when Detective Inspector Lestrade phoned. When Sherlock saw the caller ID he sighed and put the call on speaker.

"This is WOUPCD speaking, along with his pathetic imbecile of a sidekick." John threw a saucepan at him, and it narrowly avoided hitting him on the head, hitting the opposite wall with a CLANG. "What could you possibly want from me on this alien sort of day, Lestrade?"

There was a silence on the other end that told John that the DI could tell Sherlock was in a bad mood, and was trying to think of how best to politely word his reply. Finally his bemused voice sounded through the phone. "Double homicide in Hyde Park."

A look of dismay crossed Sherlock's face. "But … Brother. Twilight. Blog. Sunshine." He whined. John could picture Lestrade's brow wrinkling in confusion.

After Sherlock hung up, John looked at him incredulously.

"You baby."

* * *

_A/N: Yeah, I tried to make this a 221B, but it just went over ..._ _My apologies, but I do have some of KCS's wonderful invention coming along soon._ _May or may not post more tonight, but if not, I'll be back on Monday, rest assured. -SWS_


	2. Underground Conversation

_A/N: This is just a series of text messages from Sherlock to John, and vise versa. Lemon Zinger pleaded with me to post this, and she may be putting up her own version under _A Study of Cyberspace, _but I'm not sure if she'll really listen to me. Just for fun. Enjoy! –SWS_

* * *

From: Sherlock Holmes

_You see the man with the shabby jeans over in the corner?_

From: John Watson

_Sherlock, we're sitting next to each other, why are we texting?_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_Because our train's delayed and I'm bored. Now do you see him?_

From: John Watson

_Yes, Sherlock, I see him. Your point?_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_He was evicted from his house last night_

From: John Watson

_How did you deduce that?_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_Mycroft was responsible_

From: John Watson

_Why am I not surprised_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_Because you are challenged not only vertically but mentally_

From: John Watson

_It's hereditary :( And what does that have to do with anything?_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_Because you are obviously not capable of regular thought processes, like me_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_John, why aren't you speaking to me?_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_Come back!_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_John, you'll miss the train!_

From: Sherlock Holmes

_You're missing the funny man with the trendy tie and expensive shoes. Oh wait, that's Lestrade… _

* * *

_ A/N: Not quite sure how LZ's will turn out yet :) Hope this was enjoyable! -SWS_


End file.
